Twist Of Fate
by Just Me. Alone. Again
Summary: Desperate for a job, Gabriella goes for an interview that leads her to one part of her life she doesn't really want to remember. Troy Bolton. But what happens when Troy's job is threatened by his unprofessional behavior? Summary sucks but please read :
1. Chapter 1

**My first HSM story! YAY! I don't know why but I watched The Proposal and instantly wanted to do this :) So yeah, I hope you like it :D**

* * *

"Tay, hurry up!" Gabriella said as she tapped her foot impatiently. Her best friend since high school rushed out of their apartments main entrance. She hopped into the cab then Gabriella got in and shut the door.

"Where to, ladies?" the cab driver asked.

"Uhm..." Gabriella started as she fished out a piece of paper from her tote. "53rd Street, 9th Avenue". The driver started driving and Gabriella leaned against the seat.

"Gabby, are you sure you want to do this?" Taylor asked.

"Yes. I need a job" she said. Taylor opened her mouth to say something but Gabriella cut her off. "That is full time and has good income".

"Hey, the waitress job wasn't that bad".

"Yeah but I'd come home everyday with pasta in my hair and smelling like tomato sauce".

"Okay, okay". Gabriella let out a sigh as she stared out the window.

"I can't believe it, Tay".

"What?".

"I'm a Stanford graduate. And here I am, off to some interview to be the assistant for some.. CEO guy. It's not right".

"Honey, you just got out of college. Don't be so hard on yourself".

"If graduating 6 months ago is 'just got out of college' then yeah. I shouldn't be so hard on myself".

"We're here" the cab driver said. "That'd be $20".

Gabriella let out a sigh. _Wow, that's pricey_, she thought as she paid him and got out off the cab. She turned around and there it was, _Bolton Industries_. "Okay. Well, my office isn't that far away. I'll, uh, let you go and uhm, call me after the interview, okay?" Taylor said looking at the awe struck Gabriella.

"Yeah, sure" Gabriella said, not really paying attention.

"See ya later" Taylor said as she walked off. Gabriella looked as her friend took off. _Bolton_. That was all too familiar to her. She walked into the grand building and made her way to the counter.

"Hi" Gabriella started as she looked at redhead who looked bored.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah. Uhm, I'm here for the interview for the assistant job".

"Right. Well, go to level 48. Then, there will be someone there to take you to your interview".

"Thanks". Gabriella clutched the yellow folder containing her personals.

_On the 48th floor_

"Mr. Bolton?" Sharon, one of the employees, said as she popped her head into Troy's office. "The, uh, interviewee is here".

"Bring her in" he said from behind his chair. Gabriella walked into the large and mordernly designed room. She looked around and her eyes landed on a basketball jersey. Framed and hanging on the wall in all it's pride and glory. Her eyes then darted to the silver nameplate on the desk. _Mr. Troy Bolton_.

"Oh, dear" she muttered inaudibly.

"Pardon?" he said. The back of his chair was still facing her. The chair spun around and there he was. Troy Bolton, in a business suit. Looking sharp and handsome as always. A small smile appeared on his face. "Where are my manners? Please, sit". Gabriella took a seat and placed the folder on his desk. He muttered a 'thanks' as he flipped through it. "Oh my God".

"Uhm, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked with worry.

"You went to East High?!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "No way. Were you my junior or something? Because I don't remember seeing you".

"Firstly, yes I went to East High. And secondly, we had several classes together". He looked at her and squinted his eyes. Trying to recognize her. He looked at her folder. _Gabriella Annabelle Montez_.

"Montez.. Montez.. OH! You're that freaky genius girl!". Gabriella let out a sigh.

"Yeah, that was me".

"Wow, it says you graduate from Stanford, right?".

"Yeah".

"It's weird. Were you at graduation?".

"No, I left early".

"Oh, I see. Well.." he said as he continued reading the rest of her file. "I'm impressed. In fact, I'm _very _impressed. You're hired". Gabriella's face lit up and she smiled.

"Really? Oh my. Thank you, Troy - I mean Mr. Bolton".

"Hey. Back in high school, did you ever think you were gonna work for me?".

"Not really".

"Well, this will be an interesting story to be telling at the next reunion".

"Uhm, when do I start?".

"Tomorrow. I'll get Sharon to email you The List".

"The List?".

_Back at Gabriella and Taylor's apartment_

Gabriella was on her laptop, checking her mail. _1 new message_. I clicked on the message and there it was. The List. Troy's to-do list for Gabriella.

The List

1. Coffee before you come to work. A latte and . From Starbucks

2. Call Troy's mom.

Troy's mail

.....

.........

...............

And The List went on.

"Hey, how was it?" Taylor asked, bringing Gabriella out of her thoughts.

"Oh,uhm, awesome. He took one look in my folder and.. BAM! Hired". Gabriella said the last part in a sing-song way.

"That's so great".

"And get this, my boss is Troy Bolton".

"What?!". Taylor's jaw dropped. Gabriella was pretty shocked herself but she learned to get over it. "Troy Bolton? As in East High's 'God'?".

"Yeah".

"Holy crap".

"Ya, I know. That's what I thought the moment I saw _Bolton Industries_".

"Ain't he.. a little young to be a CEO?".

"I don't know but I got the job and I'm happy".

"Gabs, Troy is bad news. Do you remember what he was like in high school?".

"Yes, Tay. I do remember but he's different now. I mean people change, right?".

"Of course. Was _Paris Hilton _there?".

"Why would Paris Hilton be at his office?".

"_Paris Hilton_". Taylor gave her a look and Gabriella's face lit up.

"Oh! Right. No, she wasn't".

"Shocking. Isn't she in New York for like, Broadway or whatever?".

"Who cares?".

"Point taken".

* * *

**Ngehehe. The first chapter. Read and Review please :)**

**Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts:)**

**Emmi82 - oh haha. It's kind of an inside joke thing. I'll explain it later;)**

* * *

_One Year Later_

"Troy, this is serious" Samuel, one of the other CEOs and Troy's cousin, said sternly. Troy stood there nervously.

"I promise Sam, I can change" Troy said.

"NO. You told us that last time" Ben Clarke, the Head of the board, mused.

"Come on" Troy pleaded.

"Troy, I suggest you try, I dunno, settling down?" another CEO proposed.

"Yes, Troy. It's not that bad" Samuel said.

"Look, here's the thing - " Troy started but got cut off as somebody knocked the door. Gabriella's head popped in, looking for Troy.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm bothering" she said before leaving. Then Troy had the greatest idea ever.

"Wait!" he called. Gabriella stopped. Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her into the meeting room. "As I was saying, it actually sounds like a great idea. And, oh gosh, sweetie, I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you this later but" he said as he turned to Gabriella. "I'm marrying Gabriella" Troy said with a smile. Gabriella's jaw dropped slightly as the words came out of Troy's mouth.

"You're marrying Gabriella? Were you guys even dating?" Samuel asked, completely surprised.

"Yeah, secretly" Troy said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Uh, wow. Congratulations, you two. Uh, Gabriella, I'm sorry you had to find out this way" Samuel said as he scratched the back of his neck. Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist. She gave them a fake smile.

"Would you just excuse us for a minute?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, no. Take all the time you want. The meeting was over, anyways" Ben smiled.

"Thank you" Gabriella said before dragging Troy out of the meeting room and to his room. She closed the door and locked it. She turned around and saw Troy fixing his tie. "Troy Bolton, what the hell were you thinking?!?" she yelled, quietly.

"I don't know! I needed something and you came in then this idea popped in my head. And I really have to keep my job - " Troy started.

"Wait, you were going to get fired?" Gabriella asked, slightly amused.

"Of course not. More like demoted".

"What's wrong with that?".

"I'm a CEO and I know I've been slacking off a lot but I'm trying to change. They obviously don't believe me and they told me to _settle down. _Then you came in and-".

"I get it. Well, if we are getting married, can you at least propose properly?".

"Sure. Why not? Let's do it over dinner, tonight".

"Yeah, that sounds good".

"I'll text you the place".

_Some fancy restaurant _

"Troy?" Samuel asked, spotting his cousin with his fiance. He and his wife walked over and waved. "Troy!".

"Oh, Sam! Hey, what are you doing here?" Troy asked.

"I'm here for dinner with Sue, of course".

"Hi, Troy" she smiled.

"Hey Sue. You look great" Troy said. Sue gave him a warm smile then turned to the quiet girl sitting across from Troy.

"And you are?" she asked, looking at Gabriella.

"Oh, uhm, I'm Gabriella".

"You must be Troy's fiance! Sam told me all about it" she smiled. Gabriella let out a nervous laugh.

"Hey Troy, when do you plan on telling the rest of them family?" Samuel asked.

"Uh.." Troy started.

"You know, this weekend at the gathering for Grandma's birthday would be perfect!" Sue exclaimed.

"Great" Gabriella murmured.

"Yeah, uh, I was just about to tell Gabi that" Troy said, with a fake laugh.

"Fantastic. Well, we'll leave you two alone" Samuel said as he and Sue smiled then left.

"This weekend?" Gabriella asked, the moment they were out of sight.

"Yeah. That reminds me, can you book 2 first class tickets to Alberquerque?".

"Why 2?".

"Gosh, Gabs. I thought you were smart. One for me and the other for you".

"Right. Of course. Is there a time preference?".

"Pardon".

"Is there a time you'd prefer to go?".

"Right. Uh, Friday morning but at around 10 or 11am. That would be nice. 12pm is pretty good too".

"Okay".

_Gabriella's apartment_

"I'm home!" Gabriella called as she closed the front door behind her.

"How was your date with your boss?" Taylor asked, setting her laptop on the coffee table as Gabriella walked into the living room and plopped onto the couch.

"Good, surprisingly. Okay" Gabriella started. She took a deep breath and looked at Taylor with the most serious look on her face. "I'm getting married".

"WHAT?! To who? When? Where? Wha- huh?!" was what came out of Taylor. _Not the reaction I was hoping for but the reaction I expected_, Gabriella thought.

"Okay, I know I have a lot of explaining to do".

"Yes, you do".

"Okay. Well, Troy proposed to me..".

"WHAT?!".

"Let me finish, Tay. He proposed to me to keep his job. If I say yes, promotion and if I say no, uh, staying right where I am. But we'll probably get divorced or something after a year".

"Gabs, this is serious stuff. This is **marriage** you're talking about".

"I know. Troy and I are heading to New Mexico this weekend. Wanna come?".

"Well, yes. I miss home".

"Great".

_Friday_

_Airport_

"Shit!" Gabriella cursed.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"I forgot to tell my mom to cancel her flight here. She was supposed to visit me".

"No worries, Gabriella. My mom made a very nice friend named, _Julianna Montez_" Troy smiled as he left to get some coffee.

"What does he mean?" Taylor asked, looking at me.

"I have no idea" Gabriella sighed. The two best friends ran up to Troy and gave him a look.

"Troy, what are you talking about?" Gabriella shot, looking directly into his deep blue eyes.

"Your mother is in New Mexico, genius. I thought you could figure it out" he scoffs.

"No way. She's in California".

"Uh, yes way. Obviously, she moved back to New Mexico". Gabriella closed her eyes as she sighs.

"Perfect".

* * *

**Lots of speaking but bare any description.**

**Well, I suck at describing stuff anyways.**

**Hope you like it, anyways :)**


End file.
